Modern telecommunications networks and user devices may support multiple communications technologies depending on a current configuration of user devices. For example, a telecommunication device could exchange data via 4×4 MIMO while locked onto a first base station and then, upon being handed over to a second base station, via Carrier Aggregation. However, many devices are unable to concurrently perform various technologies such as 4×4 MIMO and Carrier Aggregation. Typically, a telecommunication device is obedient to a particular base station with regard to which technology to use at any given time. Moreover, base stations instruct devices to utilize technologies according to a fixed priority ranking. For example, a device capable of performing Carrier Aggregation and MIMO 4×4 will be instructed to operate with 4×4 MIMO for the duration of time that it is locked onto a particular cell. However, each technology is associated with various benefits and detriments which are dependent on network conditions. For example, while MIMO 4×4 may offer increased spectral efficiency, it may still be unable to outperform Carrier Aggregation in terms of maximizing data transfer rate. Accordingly, a technology that is generally preferable to another may still not be universally preferable to the other technology.